The invention relates to a component placement apparatus comprising a storage device for storing components, means for transporting a component from the storage device to a transfer device comprising at least one component pickup position, and a component pick and place device for picking up a component from the pickup position and placing the component on a desired location on a substrate positioned on a substrate support.
Such a component placement device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,356. The component placement apparatus according to this U.S. patent comprises a rotatable transfer device by means of which a component from the storage device is being picked up and being presented at a pickup position. From the pickup position a component is being picked up by means of the component pick and place device and placed on a desired location on the substrate.
The storage device, the transfer device as well as the component pick and place device constitute one single unit, which is movable above the substrate support and the substrate positioned thereon.
With such a component placement device the time necessary for picking up a component by means of the component pick and place device and placing the component on the desired location on the substrate is relatively short since the pickup position can be brought relatively close to the desired location on the substrate on which the component needs to be placed. However, since the storage device, the transfer device and the component pick and place device are being moved as one single unit above the substrate, this unit is relatively bulky and the accuracy by means of which said unit can be positioned above the desired location on the substrate will be relatively poor. By moving the storage device the components will hit each other and might get damaged. Furthermore, refill of the storage device when moving is dangerous, so that refill only can take place if the whole unit comprising the storage device is brought to a standstill. This has the disadvantage that during the standstill no components can be placed on the substrate.